Crown Jewels
by CaptainBellarkeSwan
Summary: "Bloody hell, lad." Killian croaked out as Liam wriggled in his arms. Liam replied with a big squeal and started clapping again. "Well, I think my grandson has gotten revenge for me." [CS baby Liam fluff with the whole family]


**Pretty fluffy, I think. Not my best and could be better but I tried because the idea's been bugging me. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

It wasn't a secret that peaceful days in Storybrooke were rare. Especially for the Charming and Mills family who took it upon themselves to take care of Storybrooke.

She saw her parents and a four-year-old Neal jump off their truck with Regina and baby Robin following behind them. She silently watched as Zelena puffed out and pouting at a clapping baby Robin.

It was a sight to see - her parents hugging a smiling Regina in greeting, her baby brother waving at Robin in Zelena's arms, Henry running towards them with a big grin on his face.

"You alright, love?"

It does sound pretty ironic, knowing that the Evil Queen and Snow White are working togther for the good. Then again having Captain Hook as your husband sounded pretty insane as well.

That's Storybrooke for you.

But she was happy, she thought. She was completely happy even with the dangers of the magical town.

She turned her head to look at her husband, his leather jacket discarded on the car seat, leaving him in his dark shirt. Her heart swelled at the sight of him and that smirk that graced his soft lips. How she wanted to kiss him if it wasn't for everyone else.

But it was almost too much for her when she heard the sound of squealing from the car. The smile on Killian's face was blinding as he ducked back into the back seat and lifted baby Liam in his arms. Her heart felt like it was about to burst as Liam smiled and squealed at the sight of his father.

Baby Liam got his hair from Killian, but his nose and mouth were definitely hers. His yes were still a mystery. They argued and predicted the color of his eyes, but in the end they decided that it was too early to tell. Regardless, he was perfect. The little bundle of joy was everything they could have asked for. He was plain perfect.

"Swan?"

His voice broke her thoughts as her eyes fell back on Killian. She found himself smiling already when she replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

They both turned their heads at the squeal of their son, keenly asking for their attention. When he got it, he clapped and squealed some more. Their hearts melted when he giggled. Killian pressed a kiss on his son's cheek as Emma bopped his nose.

"Mom! Dad! Come on!" Henry shouted as he waved at them.

Emma could see that the word was still new to Killian, but she also knew that he was happy and overwhelmed if the big grin on his face didn't speak of it.

"Coming, lad." he shouted back at his step-son, giving her Liam who was already reaching for her.

Everyone had already gone ahead, probably to prepare for the picnic. Killian got the baskets from their car, and together they slowly walked across the open field. Greetings were said as they all helped each other set up the blankets and the food. When everything was set, they all dug in. Mary Margaret's shepherd pie and ribs. Regina's apple pie. Zelena's lasagna (which was surprisingly almost at par with Granny's). Killian's seafood "masterpiece" as he put it. And Emma and Henry's cupcake.

Their meal was overflowing with food and laughter as they teased and chatted like old friends. It was a mystery how this all happened. All they knew that they were all friends. They all trusted each other. Almost like a family as they should have been years ago.

Mary Margaret was playing with baby Robin while Zelena laughed with a certain light in her eyes only for her daughter. David was playing quite a serious game of cards with Regina and Killian who honestly both looked amused with the seriousness on David's face. Henry was with Neal, running around the field as they played ball.

And there was baby Liam and her, sitting on one of the blankets. He was siting between her legs, looking far off in the distance, curious with everything that he saw. She placed a kiss on his head, causing him to look at her with his big brown eyes. Smiling,she made a popping sound with her mouth to his delight. He giggled at her as she continued to make the sound, his giggles growing into louder squeals of joy.

Killian flopped beside her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before lifting Liam to his lap. He ducks his head and whispers to his son as David still complained about Killian cheating in their game of cards that have just ended.

"That's your grandfather there. Right now he's acting like a baby like yourself, m'lad."

A chuckle left her lips at the somewhat affirming sound Liam made. Killian beamed proudly at his son.

"Hey, I can hear you and stop teaching your son useless things." David shouted from his position beside his wife.

"Don't you want your grandson to know who you are?" Killian replied with a grin.

David scoffed. Emma shook her head at the two. They were such big babies, but she loved them both for it. She loved how David seemed like he was irritated with Killian but actually cared for the man. It was a sort of friendship that she had exactly hoped for them to have.

Time passed and the teasing ceased as David went to play with her brother. Killian then was sitting beside her, his deep voice filling her ears as he talked of anything and everything. Liam was looking at Killian with his brown eyes as if mesmerized by his voice just as Emma was. He babbled once in a while as his father talked as if he was listening.

Emma could only watch and smile as Killian lifted Liam to bounce him in his arms, resulting in more squeals and giggles from their son. Her heart was filled with so much happiness. The smile on her grew even wider despite the sore muscles. She shamelessly looked at both of them with love and such joy that anyone who couldn't see it must be blind.

Then she heard she heard a grunt and found Killian on his knees, his arms still around a squealing Liam. He cried out in pain as Liam started giggling. Emma then realized what had happened. Liam must have kicked him in the groin when he was bouncing Liam up and down in his arms.

She should really be worried with what happened, but if she was being honest, she actually found it funny. Everyone thought so too as they laughed at the silliness of the event. The sound of laughter delighted baby Liam as he started clapping and laughing out loud, oblivious to what he had just done.

"Bloody hell, lad." Killian croaked out as Liam wriggled in his arms.

Liam replied with a big squeal and started clapping again.

"Well, I think my grandson has gotten revenge for me."

Killian grunted. "Gods, right in the crown jewels too."

"Where's my phone? I need to take a video of this."

She heard her father said in the background. Emma couldn't help but laugh at the thought as Liam continued to clap and giggle as if saying that he had achieved something.

It took a while before Killian recovered and Liam's giggles died down. That must have drained the boy's energy. He immediately went to sleep after the event and that was rare for the bundle of energy. Emma swayed the boy in her arms until she heard his soft snores against her shoulder.

Killian was lying down beside her, hands under his head, his eyes intent on both of them. After a while he sat up and traced a finger on one of Liam's dangling arms.

"I can't believe something so small can pack a such kick."

Emma chuckled. "Reckless just like his father."

Emma watched as his eyes softened more. The unmistakable glimmer of happiness twinkling in his eyes. He leaned forward and placed soft kiss on Liam's head. She could almost see the tears in his eyes as his eyes fell back on her.

"Aye, just like his father and his mother as well" he said, his voice low and soft.

Emma smiled against the press of his lips.

There was really nothing she could ask for anymore.

* * *

 **I had this idea when my cousin did this. I found it both funny and adorable. I knew I had to write a CS version of it. Again, it's not my best but I tired. Tell me what you think?**


End file.
